


things you said when you were drunk

by LoondeLune



Series: Dickkory One-shots [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoondeLune/pseuds/LoondeLune
Summary: Dick gets the night off and spends it with Kori at home.





	things you said when you were drunk

It had been a long week. It was typical for the crazies to really go wild during the weekend. But come Monday things settled down (for a while at least), after all people had lives during normal business hours. 

Somehow he had been convinced to take the night off. 

“There’s plenty of vigilantes and superheroes out there to take up the mantle for _one night_ Dick.” 

He was drunk already. He could feel it in the fuzziness of his brain, the way his thoughts were muddled and he couldn’t quite make the connection from his brain to his fingers. 

She was right in front of him, laughing, hair a halo of vibrant fire around her soft face. He wanted to touch her, desperately. If only his brain would _work_. He wasn’t sure exactly why she was laughing (did he say something funny?) but that didn’t matter, not really. 

She was ethereal, and he was sure it wasn’t just because the haze of alcohol fading his vision. His brain finally connected movement to his hand, and he reached out to caress her face.

Only in reality he smacked her face. She laughed even harder, grabbing his hand and guiding it to her cheek safely, firmly. He leaned in to get closer, ever closer, but his equilibrium was off. 

Bodies were colliding, a mess of limbs on the floor. Laughter. They were both laughing, their cheeks dimpling, stomachs aching. He was still holding onto her face, so he moved his other hand to brush a stray hair behind her ear, cupping her face entirely. 

She was smiling up at him like he was the world, and he was, at least to her. And she was his world, his personal sized universe that he could fit in the palms of his hands. 

Giggling. She was giggling. Her cheeks were painted rose; she was all of a sudden shy and God it was such a good look on her. 

He smiled back at her, all gentleness and warmth, leaned his forehead into hers. He wished he could transfer his thoughts to her, like through some weird form of brainwave osmosis. She needed to know how much he loved her. 

So he leaned in close, spoke in a language universally known. He kissed her, slowly, tender. 

He pulled away, gazed into eyes gone gooey. There was a spark, a flame igniting, blazing burning and bright. 

“Do that again,” she whispered. 

She was a Princess. Not his princess and his princess all at the same time. And so he diligently obeyed his princess’ comand. 

“As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot to add to my ever growing dickkory collection <3


End file.
